


i want you

by mikimou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, zens very horny all the time lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimou/pseuds/mikimou
Summary: [ title sampled from I..?! by SAYMA ]you were such a piece of tease; getting him all hot and bothered when he's supposed to be working...why couldn't you just wait until he was home..?!(in short; a self-indulgent fic ab MC sending zenny nudes and causing him to ditch work to come home and fuck her lmao)
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 59





	i want you

“jagi….i’m gonna be late for rehearsals..”

you wrapped your arms even tighter around his waist, enclosing him in prison where he was forced to lay back and continue nipping at your neck. it wasn’t like he _wanted_ to leave..but work was work and it had to be done.

“zenny…” you gave him puppy eyes, which just melted his heart even more. god, you were gorgeous when you were half-awake. with your hair all messy and your tired eyes scanning his figure..you looked almost better than you did when you were all dressed up.

..maybe he liked your sleepy form a bit better because he could see all of the love bites and marks he had left on you from the previous night..

his mind snapped back into reality as his phone went off. shit..it was the director!

“babe, i really gotta get going now. the director’s calling.” 

you finally released your grip on his arms, giving him a frown. “zenny...you’re gonna regret leaving me here all worked up..”

zen gave you a small peck on your lips, showing you a small smile. “don’t worry, jagi. hopefully rehearsals will go by quick, but i won’t make any promises. you know how cross the director is this time around..”

you gave him one of your signature pouts before huffing and rolling back to your side of the bed. “fine. but you’re not leaving without any consequences.”

the actor chuckled, ruffling your hair one last time before leaving. “sure, hon. whatever you say.”

一

..maybe he _should’ve_ stayed home and just skipped rehearsals that day..

rehearsals were _hell_ today. half of the tech crew was out, so most of the lighting either couldn’t have been done or wasn’t done properly. some of the supporting cast was also out due to some kind of ‘illness’. it _was_ flu season, but for 10 people to catch it overnight? one hell of a coincidence. 

it was only less than a week away from opening night. if their supposed ‘illnesses’ were actually serious (..and real) then the show might have to be postponed...i mean, there weren’t enough understudies to go around. especially for the ensemble. a couple of background characters might not make a difference, but how was he supposed to perform without the female lead?

and, to top if all off, you kept sending him really inappropriate texts.

was this your idea of revenge? if so..it _was_ working. he could feel his face heat up even more with every text you sent him.

his red eyes skimmed over the newest text you had just sent him…

_‘zenny..i’m so wet for you already..i need you..’_

**_‘babe, can’t it wait? i’m stuck at rehearsals..’_ **

_‘i know zenny…_

_but i can’t wait!~ i want you right now.’_

“zen! we need you on stage!” the director shot him a stern look.

zen took the hint immediately and looked down at his phone one more time.

you had sent a photo..

his face flushed even more as he realized what it was of. you were showing off your signature smile while angling the camera down so he could see a hint of your cleavage through your shirt. you were wearing one of the lingerie sets he had bought you recently…

“zen! now!”

“i- um..sorry!” he quickly shoved his phone into his bag without saying a word, leaving an imprint of the picture still fresh in his mind.

god..how could he concentrate when you had sent him such a teasing photo..? were you trying to make him mess up?

he could almost picture the scene in real life...your plump lips just letting out soft pants and cries of pleasure, your exposed neck just _waiting_ to be attacked by his teeth, the swell of your breasts pushing against his chest..

the actor let out a sigh of frustration as he took his place on the stage.

_not right now, zen. right now you need to act. can’t let your desires mess up your performance._

he stumbled through his lines, almost even tripped over a prop once! god, you really knew how to pull at his heartstrings, and you were using it to your full advantage as well.

when the director finally gave him and his co-workers a break, he immediately grabbed his phone and ran off to the restroom.

he opened his phone to see 12 new text messages.

_‘ did you like that zenny? i bet you did..’_

_‘god..i miss you so much. i wish you were here right now..’_

_‘if you were..i’d probably be sucking on your cock like no tomorrow..’_

_‘i’d swirl my tongue around the head.._

_..and take you so deep inside my mouth that you can feel me gagging around you.’_

zen felt his cock twitch in his pants. he scrolled down to find another photo, this time showing the lower half of your body. your black lace panties were soaked. it was to the point that he could almost see your folds through them. 

he adjusted his collar and gulped.

_‘zennyyy..why aren’t you responding? :( are you ignoring me? you better not be..’_

_‘’..or maybe, you’re jacking off to my photos? that’s so naughty of you! masturbating while you’re supposed to be out there rehearsing in front of all of those people..god, you’re so dirty!~’_

_‘but..i guess we’ve done worse ;)’_

another photo followed your last message. your breasts were fully exposed now; one of your hands was rubbing over a nipple while the other held the phone.

_‘you miss these, don’t you? ‘_

_‘when you get home, i’ll let you play with them all you want :)’_

that made the last of his messages. zen bit his lip as he typed out a reply.

**_‘you’re being the naughty one right now, little lady. you’re heading into dangerous territory.’_ **

_‘you finally replied! guess you were jacking off, huh?’_

**_‘no, not yet. but if you keep it up i might not be able to hold myself back from it’_ **

_‘i wish i could see your face right now, love. you’re probably blushing like crazy!’_

_‘i wonder what you’re thinking of…_

_what are you imagining me doing to you?’_

the tent in his pants was prominent now. with no other option, zen slowly took out his cock and started stroking it slowly.

small pants left his mouth as he gently caressed the head. god..if only he were there, _you’d_ be the one jacking him off. it would be _your_ soft hands slowly stroking the shaft. your tongue against the head as you gave his dick small kisses.

**_‘i’m thinking of you jerking me off…’_ **

_‘oh, really? send me a pic, zenny! o3o’_

“fuck…” zen ran his ringers through his hair, taking a quick picture of his leaking cock. 

_‘..you look like you really need my help, sweetheart.’_

_‘don’t worry. i’ll make sure you’ll be able to cum in no time..’_

shortly after your last texts were sent, a video file followed. the actor’s eyes widened. you have never sent him videos before..especially when the two of you were exchanging nudes..

he hesitantly opened the video. his eyes met yours through the screen.

god, you looked gorgeous. everything except for your garter belt stockings that had come with the lingerie set and your panties were off. you showed the camera a mischievous smile before slowly sliding down your panties..

zen let out a soft grunt as your wetness was finally revealed to him. your manicured nails slowly traced your folds, meeting your opening and gentilly sliding in.

your melodic voice came through the speakers of his phone, causing him to turn the volume down. your moans were like an angel’s song, one only meant for him. no one else deserved to hear it.

_“ah! ahn..zenny...oh..”_

your fingers dived so deep into your hole that he wasn’t able to see past your knuckle. 

even while being engulfed in pleasure, you still managed to give him a teasing smile, while your other hand made its way to one of your breasts. 

his slow strokes turned into fast pumps. god..what a piece of tease you were. it took all of his willpower not to rush out of the bathroom and go home to fuck you right on the spot.

_“ah...babe...hyun...i need you now! i need your big cock to fill me..!”_

with one final scream, you came. 

the video ended abruptly, leaving his screen still focused on your panting form, cum on your fingers.

zen looked down to find that he made his own mess, but was still completely hard. 

_fuck.._

**_‘i’ll be over in ten.’_ **

_‘woah, that soon? don’t you still have rehearsals?’_

**_‘cutting it short. i want that lingerie back on you when i get home.’_ **

_‘..wow zenny. the beast must be released now, huh?’_

_‘anyways, i’ll be waiting~”_

oh..the beast _had_ been released, alright.

there was nothing that could stop him now.

一

zen almost got caught running past the speed limit.

but, who could blame him? he couldn’t really afford to be late right now. especially when he was _this_ hard.

as soon as he opened the front door he could hear a giggle come from the bedroom. her previous clothing was left out on the floor, almost carefully. 

that tease..

he quickly shut the door and made it closer to the sound of your giggles. when he finally rounded the corner into his bedroom, his eyes widened in shock.

you had laid yourself on your shared bed, lingerie on as per request. you batted your eyelashes oh so innocently, almost as if you were trying to convince zen that there wasn’t a sadistic devil hiding within you.

“zenny…”

“you really deserve to be punished, you know?” he made his way over to the bed, taking off his jacket and shirt in the process. “got me all hot an’ bothered over there, babe. caused a lotta trouble.”

you gave him another giggle, lifting yourself up and tracing your finger over his exposed abs. “well it’s what you deserved. now you know how i felt when you left me.~”

zen bit his lip in anticipation. 

“jagi..do you mind if i’m a little greedy today?”

“eh?” you met his gaze, cocking your head to the side. “..sure. i mean.. you’re usually pretty greedy..so i don’t mind.”

the two of you shared a soft smile before he reached out to caress your cheek. “thank you, doll. if anything hurts, just tell me, ok?”

as soon as you nodded, he tackled you to the bed, peppering your neckline with kisses. you let out a little yelp of surprise, which soon turned into a moan. 

zen’s teeth nipped at your skin, leaving little marks that would be a pain in the ass to cover up. 

not that he minded, anyway. you were _his_ and his alone. everyone should be able to see the marks that he’s made on you.

“ah- zenny! that tickles..”

he sunk his teeth a little deeper into your skin, making you let out a pained moan. your nails clawed at his back as he continued to leave love bites and hickeys along your skin.

once he reached your breasts, he stopped biting your skin, his hands wrapping around you to unclip your bra. once that was discarded, he ran his hand through the valley that laid in-between your mounds, carefully caressing the swell of both of your breasts.

“mm, zenny~ stop teasing me!”

he locked eyes with you, the red in his eyes showing something sinister; something _primal_. he let out a low growl before continuing to fondle your breasts.

“this is what you deserve, love. this is what you get for teasing me while i’m supposed to be working..” he places kisses on top of your mounds, leaving a few hickeys few and far inbetween. “you need to be punished.”

one of his hands trailed downwards towards your cervix, his eyes still locked on yours. zen suddenly leaned forward, and gave you a sloppy kiss.

it was rough; nothing like any of the sweet, innocent kisses the two of you had shared before. even on previous nights when he had made love to you, his kisses were filled with pure emotion and passion. this was different; it was full of pure lust. 

his tongue entered your mouth and danced along with yours. you let out a soft moan as his hand ghosted your folds, not even bothering to touch you there. he pulled back with that mischievous glint still in his eyes.

it looked like he was almost saying ‘who’s in control now?’

you let out yet another pained moan, slightly begging for his touch. 

“zenny...don’t tease me like that!”

he didn’t respond. instead, his hand went to your thigh, gently caressing it close to where your wetness was. _too close_.

god..he was so much more of a tease you ever could hope to be..

his hand creeped closer to your wetness. zen gave you a small smirk before finally reaching under your panties and pressing against your clit.

“how much do you want me, babe?”

you simply whimpered and pressed yourself harder into his fingers. with the response you gave him, he retracted his fingers. “use words, bunny.”

“i...i want you so much, zenny. i can’t stand it..” 

he smiled in response, his fingers meeting your wetness once again. he slowly rubbed your clit in circles before inserting two of his fingers into your hole. 

you moaned simultaneously, taking in slow breaths that matched the pace of the thrusts of his fingers. 

zen let out a possessive growl, his teeth meeting the soft flesh of your breast again. “mine..” he muttered softly against your skin.

“..yours..”

he looked up to meet your gaze. your eyes were glazed over in pleasure, your mouth letting out soft pants. 

then, he hit a certain spot.

your eyes widened, your mouth opening to let out a scream. before you could, though, zen covered it with a kiss in order to keep you quiet. 

he pulled back and continued to hit your g-spot. 

“does that feel good, babe?”

you nodded your head, not able to speak words. zen frowned at this and grabbed your chin harshly. his red eyes were once again filled with lust and desire. there was something primal in them that you couldn’t quite make out, but it sure as hell was hot.

“say it out loud. i wanna hear you.”

“ngh..zenny..it feels so good! your fingers feel so amazing...agh...they’re better than my own..hah..zenny..”

pleased with your reply, he gave you a small kiss before retracting his fingers. you whimpered at the loss of contact.

“don’t worry, jagi. if i’m gonna let you come, it’s gonna be because of my cock.” he gently stroked your cheek before going to unbuckle his belt.

“..speaking of which..you were talking about blowing me earlier, no?”

his pants were thrown to the floor leaving only his boxers. he eyed you, signifying that he wanted _you_ to take them off.

the mischievous part of your brain gave you an idea. you gave him a small smirk before grabbing the edge of his boxers, slowly pulling them down and revealing his hard cock.

“jagi…” he growled in frustration, giving you a smack on your ass. “hurry it up.”

you yelped before freeing his cock completely, discarding his boxers on the floor with the rest of his clothes. 

it looked as good as it did in the picture; no, even _better._ the head was leaking precum, the shaft curving upwards. you took in a big breath of air before giving him a long lick from the base to the head.

he let out a long groan as well, his hand on top of your head. you placed small kisses on his shaft, before taking the head in your mouth fully.

“..babe..”

you bobbed your head up and down along his length, eventually reaching the middle of his shaft and swallowing down on him. a low moan could be heard from him, but you weren’t paying attention. all you wanted to do was taste his cum in your mouth.

he suddenly pushed all of his length down your throat, forcing his cock into the back of your mouth. your eyes watered, your gag reflex reacting around him.

he muttered a small sorry before starting to thrust into your mouth, effectively fucking your throat. 

“ahh...sorry, MC..i just couldn’t control myself…”

he came shortly after, shooting his load into your mouth. you pulled back, coughing some of it up.

“did that hurt?”

zen shot you a look of concern. you gave him a small smile. of course, you didn’t expect him to be so rough, but you didn’t mind. you knew that zen would never do anything to intentionally hurt you…

you looked back over to see zen lazily stroking his cock, eyeing your body. you crawled on top of him, sliding off your panties and positioning yourself right above his cock.

you smirked and rubbed himself against your folds. you whined while giving him a sharp glare.

“sorry, bunny. you just look so cute when i’m teasing you.”

then, he slid into you.

you let out a moan that was full of both pain and pure pleasure. he started thrusting slowly, but effectively picking up the pace when your face softened.

“ah! zenny! right..ngh..there! please don’t stop!” your nails clawed into his back, leaving marks that would probably be visible anytime he took off his shirt.

“ahn..MC... _god_ you’re so naughty…”

you started bouncing on his cock, trying to squeeze as much pleasure as you could out of him. you let out a loud cry as you came, falling onto his shoulder as he continued to thrust into you.

he didn’t stop when you came,

you looked back up at him to see that same mischievous smirk plastered on his face. he thrusted harder and harder into you, like he was _trying_ to give it his all.

you let out soft cries and whimpers, too exhausted to even let out a moan at this point.

it was too much..

his thrusts became sporadic. he reached a deep part in you that made you scream once again, and finally came.

his heavy breaths turned into soft pants as the two of you laid there for a couple of seconds, eventually pulling out of you and watching his cum spilling from your hole.

zen wiped his forehead before giving you a kiss, “sorry for being so rough, doll. just couldn’t hold myself back.”

you giggled softly, before returning the kiss. “it’s ok, zenny. it felt good.”

the actor smiled and ruffled your hair, before letting you nuzzle into his chest before you dozed off into sleep.

zen eyed your sleeping form for a minute, before pressing a kiss to your forehead once more. “i love you, MC.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!  
> wow, me uploading smut?? thats new!  
> i havent actually written smut in over a year, so sorry if it's kinda sloppy lmao :)) i just love my zenny sm
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> -rana


End file.
